


There's a special place in hell for guys like me

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, F/M, Haiku, Het, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna's angst about his feelings for his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a special place in hell for guys like me

I wish I'd die  
I wish I never knew you  
Wanting you is sin


End file.
